Conto de fadas
by Zanelato
Summary: Qual garota nunca sonhou com o príncipe encantado em nossas vidas, ele sendo forte, bonito, leal, carinhoso e principalmente que nos ame e somente a nós. É nossa querida Kagome sonhou e acabou achando ele só que para ela no incio ele era um sapo do que um príncipe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1 - Namorando?**_

Quem foi que nunca sonhou com o príncipe encantado em nossas vidas, que ele aparecerá quando a gente menos esperar naquela pior hora que você acha que não conseguirá ir mais a frente com nada. Ele vai ser aquele que só você e ninguém mais vai amar, nunca a vai trair, nunca vai mentir, só vai lhe dar carinho, diser que você é tudo que ele sempre quiz e que não existe outra mulher ou garota como no meu caso que ele irá querer. É eu acho que já consegui o meu príncipe encantado e posso diser que ele não era um sapo antes e sim um garoto maravilhoso, lindo, charmoso, alegre e o mais importante me ama... É eu acho que sou uma garota de sorte. Aí cabeça minha acabei esquecendo se me apresentar para vocês.

Olá sou Kagome Higurashi uma moça de 17 anos, tenho cabelos castanho escuro liso e um pouco ondulado nas pontas aonde da certo charme eu acho e claro meu príncipe também acha eles lindos, mas continuando meus olhos são azuis que nem as mais belas aguas cristalinas será que estou me achando, vivo com meus avôs paternos em Tóquio eles são uns amores e espero ser que nem eles quanto eu tiver a idade deles. Minha excelentisma mãe mora no Brasil aonde é considerada uma das melhores escritoras de ficção o que me dá muito orgulho dela, junto com ela mora também meu irmão Souta de 12 anos e meu avô de 55 anos que conta varias histórias de nossa antiga casa do Templo Higurashi aqui em Tóquio. Eu sindo muita falta deles mais sei que minha mãe precisa de um lugar diferente para poder seguir em frente depois do que houve cinco anos atrás com a morte de meu pai.

Tá não vamos falar de coisas tristes até porque estou fazendo esse blog para poder me sentir melhor pelo menos foi isso que meu psiquiatra Kazumi me falou que eu deveria escrever meus sentimentos seja eles bons ou ruins para poder me conhecer e ver que tenho uma vida maravilhosa agora e que não precisso ter medo de nada. No inicio quando ele me falou isso achei que ele fosse louco mais não até que me sinto bem escrevendo aqui para vocês e agora que penso nisso foi boa a ideia de fazer o blog do que escrever num diário como ele falou pois aqui eu escrevo e posso conseguir conselhos e ainda consigo aumentar o meu ego quando alguém me elogiar.

_ Ai que droga eu vou matar que esta me ligando uma hora dessas. (fala Kagome parando de escrever no blog e atendendo o celular)

_ Oi Kah é a Sango você ainda vai demora muito o Kohaku não vai espera muito ele ainda tem que ir para a faculdade.

_ Está bem já estou indo.

_ Ok você tem 15 minutos para chegar. Tchau beijus (Sango desliga o telefone para a Kagome não começa a reclamar do tempo que tinha para se arrumar).

_ Droga ela sempre desliga na minha cara ela vai vê na hora que eu pega ela.

Kagome salva o que estava escrevendo e começa a se arrumar o mais rápido que conseguia, por mais que a casa de Sango não era muito longe dali já que era apenas três casas depois da sua ela sabia que o irmão de Sango não iria esperar muito por ela e se ele achava que estava demorando muito ele sai e deixa a pessoa pra trás. Chegado lá viu Sango com seu irmão com o rosto de poucos amigos na mesma hora Kagome estremeceu ela conhecia a amiga e saiba se fosse fala alguma coisa acabaria apanhando então ficou de boca bem fechada só resmungou um bom dia.

Elas estudavam na mesma escola que ficava a caminho da faculdade do irmão de Sango que como consequência as dava carona para a escola para não precisarem ir de ônibus para lá. Era sempre uma rotina Sango ligando para Kagome para ela começar a se arrumar e ter certeza que ela já estava acordada. Kohaku sempre sabia que a amiga de sua irmã nunca iria acordar na hora então sempre levantava mais cedo para chamar sua irmã para ela acordar a amiga dela, ele nunca conseguiu entender porque a menina Kagome não comprava um despertador para poder levantar por si mesmo.

_Então vamos ou as duas ainda vão ficar conversando muito eu já estou atrasado (falo Kohaku)

Kohaku era cinco anos mais velho do que sua irmã e cuidava dela já a seis anos que foi quando seus pais morreram num acidente de carro. Ele deixando as duas na escola e ficou vendo elas correndo para sala de aula como sempre faltando 5 minutos para bater o sinal.

Assim que Kagome e Sango chegaram lá Rin já as esperava sentada em seu lugar no fundo da sala como era o melhor lugar na sala para conversarem sem os professores notarem.

_ Onde vocês estavam já estava preocupada com vocês achando que tinham sido sequestradas por óvnis. (pergunta Rin séria)

_ Adivinha como sempre a nossa bela adormecida dormiu demais.(falo Sango)

_ Ei dessa vez eu acordei mais cedo só que comecei a fazer certas coisas e acabei perdendo a hora.

Kagome, Sango e Rin faziam o trio de três mosqueteiros cada uma com uma personalidade diferente. Rin era com se diz a palhacinha da turma sempre brincalhona e muito esperta, mas tinha um pequeno probleminha ela ainda acreditava em etês, bruxas e principalmente em conto de fadas e bichos papões, onde não conseguia dormi de luz apagada e sendo assim dormia de luz acessa já que uma vez sua mãe desligo a luz e ela teve que ir para o hospital por causa de ter uma crise de pânico e estava se machucando com uma tesoura. Sango era forte e dava muito medo quando estava irritada então ninguém mexia com ela já Kagome era muito esperta e meiga só que quando o assunto era garotos deixava mostrava que não sabia nada sobre eles e acreditava em quem estava junto com ela cegamente.

_ Então Kagome você e o "**_Inuyasha"_** estão namorando? (pergunta Rin falando o nome do namorado da amiga com nojo)

_ Eu acho que sim, mas ele disse que não queria que eu falasse para ninguém por enquanto já que não faz muito tempo que ele estava em outro relacionamento e não quer ninguém falando coisas chatas de mim.

_ Olha Kagome eu vou logo fala para você termina com ele. (falo Rin)

_ Mais por que Rin você sabe que ela gosta dele já faz tempo, é normal ele pensa assim por enquanto pois ele acabo de termina com a Kikyo. (defende Sango)

_ Não termino não, eu vi ele e ela lá no pátio meio que escondido e ele pareceu bem **_"animadinho"_** para o meu gosto com ela e não parecia nada que eles não estavam mais juntos. (disse Rin dando ênfase no animadinho)

_ Ele me falo que ela vive correndo atrás dele e ele não quer mais nada com ela. Talvez você tenha o visto dar outro fora nela nessa hora que você os viu.(falo Kagome sabendo que seu príncipe nunca mentiria para ela)

_ Você não deveria confiar tanto nele assim sei o que eu vi não parecia um fora a Shrek estava rindo e não chorando. (falo Rin)

_ Eu não sei não Kah , fazemos assim no intervalo eu vou falar com o Miroki para ver se ele sabe algo sobre esse isso. Ele não é o melhor amigo do Inuyasha com certeza ele vai sabe de algo e eu conto para vocês. Ok? (falo Sango com acreditando em Rin)

Kagome e Rin fizeram sinal afirmativo. Logo o sinal bateu e o professor foi entrando. Kagome não conseguia prestar atenção na aula só ficava pensando no que o Miroki poderia falar para Sango e que esperava que ele fala que Inuyasha dizia que a amava e que não tinha nada a ver com Kikyo, mas por alguma razão algo na sua mente dizia que não que ele não iria dizer isso. Ela tinha gostava de Inuyasha quando ela o viu pela primeira vez a dois anos atrás quando seu pai veio numa recepção onde sua mãe tinha vindo do Brasil para ver Kagome e conferir os negócios de seu falecido marido.

Depois do falecimento de seu pai, o senhor Inu Taisho que era pai de seu amor Inuyasha sempre estava presente em sua vida dando apoio a seus avôs paternos e a ela por ainda não poder assumir os negócios de seu pai onde era sócio de Inu Taisho em uma grande empresa de advocacia.

_ Oiii... KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (falo Rin berrando o nome dela).

_ Ahhhhhhhhhh ...quer-me ...mata de ...susto (falo Kagome respirando fundo devido ao susto).

_ Kah hora do intervalo vamos come algo ou vai continua sonhando acordada com o seu _príncipe sapo_.

_ Vamos cadê a Sango? (pergunto já recuperada do susto).

_ Ela já foi fala com o Miroki e nos encontra no refeitório.

As duas foram indo em direção ao refeitório planejando o que iriam fazer depois da aula. Chegando lá elas sentaram numa mesa perto de uma árvore que dava de ver a quadra de esporte onde estava a Sango conversando com Miroki e Inuyasha e outros rapazes jogando futebol.

_ Ai que demora da Sango era para ela falar sobre mim e não fica namorando com o Miroki. (queixa Kagome)

_ Calma, como você acha que ela vai conseguir tirar isso do Miroki sem que ele perceba e saia comentando para o seu _namoradinho_. (comenta Rin)

Elas estavam tão distraídas olhando para a quadra que nem viram quando alguém chegou perto delas pronta para começar a tirar sarro delas. Ela era um pouco parecida com Kagome já que eram primas de segundo grau, mas tinham muitas diferenças também ao contrário de Kagome o cabelo de Kikyo era todo liso, os olhos eram de um castanho, o corpo era um pouco mais fino sendo um tamanho menor do que Kagome.

_ Olá meninas como é que estão as mais bem encalhadas da escola. (pergunta Kikyo)

_ E quem foi que disse que estamos encalhadas Shrek ? (pergunto Rin)

_ Não me digam que vocês estão namorando (fingindo cara de surpresa) eu sabia que vocês eram lésbicas só que não achei que vocês iriam declarar aqui na escola. (fala Kikyo com uma cara de deboche)

_ Não fui eu que perdi o namorado para uma lésbica né minha querida? (diz Rin começando a ri bela cara de braba que Kikyo vez, e não percebendo Kagome mordendo o lábio no que tinha escutado do que Rin tinha dito).

_ Eu não sei oque você está falando mas vou lembra-la que eu e Inuzinho estamos ótimos (nessa hora Kikyo olha bem para Kagome e continua) e não vamos nos separar, porque o que tivemos foi uma briguinha boba e agora estamos mais unidos do que _**NUNCA**_.

Nessa hora Sango chega e Kikyo sai sabendo que entre as três Sango era a de pavio curto e a única que sai batendo de vez de argumentar e ela já tinha conseguido seu objetivo que era deixar a duvida na cabeça de Kagome que tinha ficado com um rosto triste.

_ O que houve aqui ? (pergunta Sango com uma cara de poucos amigos quando vê Kagome)

_ Advinha Kikyo inventando mentiras para mim (diz Kagome não querendo acreditar no que a outra tinha falado mas depois abre um sorriso) então oque o Miroki disse ou propôs para você ficar com essa cara?  
Miroki era um rapaz bonito, amigo, esperto e muito mais muito tarado e sempre acabava apanhando mais nunca tomava jeito mesmo namorando com Sango ele as vezes dava em cima de outras garotas mas nunca ia além já que na hora se lembrava de Sango e um arrepio passava em sua espinha lembrando de sua ameaça de morte o que ele tinha certeza que ela iria cumprir.

_ Como sempre tentando passa a mão na minha bunda, mas como sempre eu bati nele.

_ No caso a rotina diária. (diz Rin de boca cheia)

_ Que nojo Rin fecha a boca não quero vê aquilo que você esta comendo, mas voltando o assunto eu consegui aquilo que nós queríamos. (diz Sango ficando mais séria que já estava)

_ Então fala logo não faz suspense. (fala Kagome já nervosa imaginando oque seria)

_ Ele falo que ele não sabe de muita coisa sobre você e Inuyasha porque até aonde ele sabia o Inuyasha esta junto com a Kikyo e ainda hoje iria leva-la para conhecer seu pai e sua mãe para oficializar o namoro deles. (nisso Kagome começa a ri sem para) Kagome você esta bem era para você começar a chorar não a ri. (pergunta Sango preocupada com a amiga)

_ Hahahhaha ai ai ... Sango que brincadeira hem? Você não deveria menti pois é muito feio. (diz ainda com um sorriso no rosto).

_ Ela piro na batatinha . (diz Rin olhando para Kagome)

_ Eu também acho Rin.

_ Há Sango eu e a Kah combinamos de ir lá no bar do Prevê vamos? Só que vai se noite das meninas no caso sem Miroki. (comenta esquecendo Kagome)

_ Até vou mais já tinha combinado com Miroki de ir lá hoje também, em outras palavras não vai se noite das garotas sem ele (Sango diz com um sorriso maroto e aponta para Kagome ) Kah você se importa?

_ Capaz o Miroki é a melhor distração que eu poderia ter, mas meninas não precisa ficar assim por minha causa eu sei que Inuyasha tem algo a disser e eu confio nele sei que isso não passa de um engano. (diz dando um belo sorriso)

_ Sango é sério ela enlouqueceu ela está acreditando no príncipe sapo ela só pode estar louca ou ela é burrinha mesmo. (fala Rin com uma cara de espanto)

Kagome não ligava para o que elas falavam pois acreditava em seu amado. E as olhava com um sorriso encantador não importava pois seu amor tinha tido que era a Kikyo que ficava correndo atrás dele. E que o conto que ela estava vivendo também tinha alguém querendo separa-la de seu amado já que era sempre assim nas histórias e iria ser assim para ela também.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Sei que tinha falado que iria postar só no mês que vem e já iria colocar vários capítulos,**_

_**mas não aguentei e acabei de arrumar esse capítulo**_

_**e queria que vocês o já vissem para ver como está ficando a história.**_

_**Sei que não mudei muita coisa**_

_**e vocês possam estar pensando porque a Kagome vai para um psiquiatra **_

_**mais fiquem calmos pois estarei explicando no decorrer da história**_

_**aos poucos mais falarei.**_

_**E posso garantir que isso tem a ver com o resultado dela com nosso querido Sesshy no futuro.**_

_**Então espero que tenham gostado e assim que eu terminar o segundo capítulo**_

_**ou até a próxima sexta estarei postando.**_

_**Bjus e abraços dessa escritora meio louca **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2 - A notícia_**

Oi pessoal estou aqui de novo para nós conversamos mais um pouco, sim eu sei que quem conversa aqui sou eu, mas hoje eu queria falar com vocês sobre o meu namorado Inuyasha. Sabe ele sempre foi um rapaz muito temperamental, muitas das vezes agia sem pensar, primeiro fazia e depois parava para ver os resultados de suas ações desde que eu o conheço ele é assim eu acho que foi isso que me fez gostar dele... Admiro muito ele por isso ele não liga para a opinião dos outros faz e ponto e o resto que vire. Só que tem horas que isso me irrita muito também já que ele não liga do jeito que faz as coisas e acaba machucando a pessoa que cuida dele do que machucar só a outra pessoa que deveria (no caso dele as que o irrita) e ainda ele não tem a cara de pau de pedir desculpas e ainda afirma que o errado é nós já que ficamos no meio o atrapalhando, pode isso?

Eu sei que vocês possam estar pensando que ele é um idiota bem que eu também penso nessas horas, mas ele não é ele é um amor de rapaz, ele é carinhoso, lindo, é meio grosso mais é muito carismático, leal, charmoso, tem olhos lindos, possessivo, ciumento, bem que os dois últimos não é bem um elogio para muitos mesmo assim eu adoro esse pacote já que o faz dele o meu príncipe encantado. Aí eu quase ia esquecendo de falar como ele é fisicamente e como ele é um deus grego com aqueles olhos dourado, um corpo forte, sarado, um cabelo que parece pintura pela cor incomum que é prateado, e ainda tem uma bunda que vou falar que se eu fosse homem viraria viado para ter ele para mim. É eu não é para dizer que eu tenho um príncipe encantado e ainda de tudo ele se preocupa com o que os outros iram falar de mim já que ele acabou de termina de um namoro com a guria mais nojenta, chata, esnobe, falsa, egoísta, metida, que eu já conheci na minha vida. Ela ou vaca para não escrever o nome já que pode estar lendo e também porque prefiro a chamar assim tinha traído Inuyasha com seu primo Bankotsu e se fez de santa falando que tinha sido seu primo que a tinha a agarrado e ela era muito fraca para poder se defender, como pode mentir assim. Agora sabemos que tem gente pra tudo...

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Kagome e os avôs tinham ido almoçar na casa dos Taisho no domingo para poder manter sempre os laços familiares entre eles e mostrar que o senhor Toga Inu Taisho estava cuidando dos negócios e sempre mostrar que não importa o falecimento do senhor Higurashi a sociedade amizade continuava as mesmas e foi entre essas conversas que o filho mais novo dos Taisho chamou Kagome para passear no jardim antes do almoço para poderem aproveitar um tempo juntos. Ela podia notar que ele estava um pouco estranho desde da hora que ela e seus avôs chegaram e tinha medo que ele estava querendo terminar com ela. _

__ Kah queria pedi um favor para você. (fala Inuyasha a levando para sentar num banco)_

__ Claro pode falar se eu puder fazer eu te ajudarei._

__ É que hum... Eu queria te pedi para não fala nada sobre nós para ninguém e principalmente para as nossas famílias._

__ Por que? Eu achei que você gostasse de mim. (pergunta com medo)_

__ Claro que eu gosto sua boba. (fala fazendo carinho em sua bochecha) É que eu acabei de terminar um namoro e não vai fica legal para você e não quero que nenhum idiota pense alguma coisa besta de você. Eu me preocupo muito com você e se eu ver que alguém a esta deixando triste eu vou querer bater nele para poder de proteger ou não deixar que tirem esse seu sorriso que eu adoro. (fala a fazendo a dar um sorriso tímido)_

__ Eu não tinha pensado nisso pior que é verdade que ficaria feio para nós dois aparecer juntos agora._

__ Eu sabia que você entenderia é por isso que eu te amo. (nesse momento Inu pega Kagome e dá um beijo de tirar o folego)_

__ Eu também te amo Inuyasha._

**_Fim do Flash Back_**

* * *

Kagome para de escrever em seu blog quando seu estômago começou a reclamar um pouco de fome e percebe que tinha perdido a hora escrevendo em seu blog e lembrando de seu amado e notando que já estava atrasada para ir na casa de Sango para se arrumarem na casa dela para depois ir no barzinho que tinham combinado. Era quase uma tradição para elas combinarem algo para fazerem e ter que se arrumar na casa de uma delas que normalmente era na casa de Sango já que ela não tinha adultos para as repreenderem das roupas que queriam sair. Kohaku ele só as olhava e falavam para elas se comportarem e não fazer nada estúpido para depois sair chorando e culpando os outros em quando a culpa era de si só, elas gostavam dessa liberdade que ele as davas e aproveitavam o máximo que conseguiam.

_ Meninas vocês querem alguns biscoitos integrais. (Sango faz que não com a cabeça atrás de sua empregada e as meninas dizem que já comerão antes de ir) então ok, vou estar lá em baixo se quiserem alguma coisa.

_ Por que não podemos comer os biscoitos Sango? Eles tinham uma cara muito boa e eu estava morrendo de fome. (pergunta Rin)

_ Faz dois dias que ela pego essa receita na internet e é simplesmente horríveis esses biscoitos e não se enganem com o que parece.

_ Nossa Sango você não esta exagerando não? (pergunta Kagome sentando na cama da amiga)

_ Se quiserem eu pego lá para vocês, mas já vou avisando nem a Kirara a minha gatinha quis come e olha que ela come de tudo. (diz Sango com uma cara de quem avisa amiga é)

_ É melhor então deixar para lá não estamos de dieta mesmo Rin para comermos coisas integrais. (fala Kagome fazendo não com as mãos)

Elas passam à tarde assim conversando entre muitas piadas e avisos para a Kagome não deixar Inuyasha engana-la. Tanto Sango como Rin achavam que ele estaria mentindo para ela e continuaria com Kykio ao mesmo tempo com Kagome e elas não queriam ver sua amiga machucada.

**Oo**

**oO**

**Oo**

Inuyasha até tinha terminado com Kykio após descobrir que ela o tinha traído com Bankotsu, eles até ficaram um tempo sem se falar mais depois de quase uma semanas ela começou a ligar as noites para Inuyasha para saber se eles podiam voltar que estava morrendo de saudade dele e que estava arrependida do que tinha feito e que não iria cometer o mesmo erro. No começo ele falava que não queria saber de promessas que não teria mais volta e nunca aceitaria o que ela o tinha feito, mas mesmo assim ela não deixou de ligar para ele, quando ele não atendia no celular Kykio ligava para sua casa causando a irritação de seus pais pelos horários que ela ligava que geralmente era na hora de ir dormir.

Cinco dias antes do encontro com a família de Kagome seus pais o chamou e pediu para resolver o problema com a garota que o incomodava todos os dias já que estavam vendo que ela poderia trazer algum desacordo com alguém que eles apreciavam muito e eles teriam que pegar e resolver isso do jeito deles que não resultaria em algo não muito bom para ele. Nesse dia ele esperou que ela o ligasse para ele poder acabar uma vez de todas com ela.

_ Oi Inu. (fala Kykio assim que ele atende)

_ Olá fala logo que eu não estou com saco para você hoje Kykio.

_ Eu quero fazer um acordo com você e se você aceitar eu paro de incomodar.

_ Está bem pode falar.

_ Um ultimo encontro, uma ultima vez nossa junto meus pais não vão estar em casa hoje a noite e estaremos sozinhos. Então aceita? É só o que eu quero de você para poder parar de incomodar.

_ Ok eu vou só para tu entende que eu não quero mais nada com você. Até mais tarde, já estou indo.

Dai em diante os dois voltaram a ficar juntos. Primeiro ele iria ver a Kagome e depois iria ver a Kykio onde as coisas esquentavam já que Kagome ainda era virgem e acreditava em se entregar somente na sua noite de núpcias para o homem de sua vida. Há cada dia que Inuyasha passava junto com Kykio ela o pressionava mais para eles voltarem a namorar como antes e que dessa vez ele deveria a apresentar como sua namorada para seus pais. Foi num inicio de semana dia de escola onde estavam ficando escondidos ela fala:

_ Inuzinho vai me leva lá na sua casa um dia para conhecê-los por favor. Sabe se você fizer isso por mim eu vou saber agradecer depois muito bem e muito melhor do que você já teve até agora. Ainda tem lugares que você ainda não conhece em mim.

_ Nossa assim você me mata Kykio.

_ É só falar sim e eu lhe dou tudo que você ainda não conhece só tem me levar lá e rápido.

_ Eu a levo daqui a um mês mais quero conhecer esses locais antes.

_ Não daqui uma semana se não nada feito.

_ Keh eu não sei, você sabe que eu ainda estou com a Kagome e eles a adoram.

_ Por isso mesmo já faz praticamente duas semanas que estão juntos e eu não gosto de ser a outra. Aceita ou não?

Inuyasha viu que não tinha mais saída e fez que sim com a cabeça. E notou que Rin estava chegando á escola e saiu para ela não falar nada para as amigas e não queria principalmente Sango em seu pé por mais ele fosse homem sabia que essa poderia fazer um barraco e piorar sua situação com Kagome. Ele pensou a manha toda depois da conversa que teve com sua outra e notou que não queria terminar com Kagome para ficar só com Kykio ele queria as duas ou só Kagome, mas ele sabia que para pder ter ela na cama precisava casar então até lá ele iria continuar namorando ela escondido e depois ir para Kykio. Após as aulas ele tinha ido para procurar a sua futura mulher para ter certeza que as coisas entre eles ficaria bem mais sem ninguém saber.

_ Oi. (fala Kagome)

_ Oi Kagome eu queria fala com você rapidinho será que dá.

_ Sim claro, mas antes quero te fazer um convite hoje no final da tarde estaremos indo no bar do Prevê você quer ir com a gente.

_ Até vou mais minha Kah você sabe que eu não quero ninguém sabendo de nós por enquanto e teremos que tomar um pouco de cuidado para que ninguém desconfie.

_ Sim eu sei pode deixar que ninguém vai notar e eu pensei já ia ser noite uma das noites das garotas e Miroku também vai que você poderia ir como amigo dele.

_ Ele vai porque esta interessado em Sango e se eu for vai ficar meio que na cara que eu estou com você.

_ Calma vai mais gente principalmente mais rapazes ai você não vai como posso dizer (diz Kagome colocando o dedo indicador abaixo da boca como estivesse pensando) você não vai segurar vela. (diz sabendo que ele ficaria com ciúmes)

_ Como assim segurar vela? Você vai fica com outro eu pensava que você gostasse de mim. (Inuyasha já estava ficando com ciúme pois Kagome era sua e de mais ninguém)

_ Eu gosto de você e muito e pode deixar que não ficarei com nenhum deles seu bobinho (diz Kagome começando a rir).

_ Quem é que vai? Só espero que não vá nem o Kouga e nem o Houjo pois eu terei que pegar e bater neles se eles tentarem algo com você Kah.

_ Eles vão, mas agora tenho que ir se você for nos vemos lá, te adoro e espero poder te ver aparecer.

Inuyasha sabia que Kagome era uma moça muito bonita, com muita honra até para o seu gosto e não era de sair ficando com qualquer um assim. Confiava nela, só que neles não confiava nem um pouco. Eles ficavam marcando território em cima de Kagome como se eles fossem seu namorado e ele não iria deixar ninguém a tirar dele pois depois que começo a ficar com ela, ele viu que a admiração que ele tinha nela não era só de amigo e sim de quem estava apaixonado.

O plano de Kagome tinha dado certo até agora ela havia convidado Kouga e Houjo porque queria provocar ciúmes em Inuyasha pois assim seria uma prova que ele gostava dela e que não estava interessado em Kykio como Rin tinha insinuado a manha toda para ela. As meninas tinham combinado de ir a tarde se encontrar na casa de Sango para combinarem suas roupas, como qualquer outra adolescente e para poder colocar as fofocas que não poderiam falar na escola em dia.

**Oo**

**oO**

**Oo**

Enquanto Inuyasha estava em seu quarto pensando em um jeito de continuar com a Kagome e com a Kykio sem nenhuma das duas desconfiarem que estava junto no mesmo tempo praticamente e que estava gostando das duas uma pelo jeito alegre de ser onde sua inocência transformava em charme e outra pelo jeito sério de levar tudo mais com muita ousadia. As duas eram diferentes como água e vinho. Sabia que Kagome era moça para casar e nunca aceitaria ser a outra, pois sempre que surgia um assunto de um cara com duas mulheres ela o criticava e falava que um cara desses não obtinha vergonha na cara, mas como Kykio já estava aceitando ser a outra por enquanto não tinha medo de continuar assim mesmo que tivesse que a apresentar a seus pais como uma amiga sabia que ela não gostava da ideia por isso ficava não ficava pressionando. Seus pensamentos acabam sendo encerados com alguém batendo na porta ele só responde um entre:

_ O idiota o nosso pai esta nos chamando lá no escritório anda logo que ele diz que é urgente. (diz Sesshoumaru fechando a porta)

Sesshoumaru era seu irmão mais velho a diferença de idade era de apenas três anos. Eles nunca se deram bem Sesshoumaru culpava sua mãe que era esposa de seu pai por ter largado mãe a mãe dele. Na época sua mãe estava muito doente de Kawasaki é uma enfermidade que envolve a boca, a pele e nódulos linfática e afeta, tipicamente em crianças e raramente em adultos, mas sua mãe adquiria a doença e já estava num estágio avançado onde já tinha envolvido o seu coração ela passou vários dias internada no hospital onde sua mãe Izayho era médica cardiologista. E nesse período de tempo ela e seu pai Toga Inu Taisho tinham se conhecido e acabaram tendo um relacionamento mesmo com a mulher doente. Sesshoumaru acabou se tornando um homem frio, arrogante, fechado, e muito mais muito serio, só falava o que era necessário só abria a exceção quando era com ele seu meio-irmão para poderem brigar.

Inuyasha não querendo deixar seu pai esperando para o fazer irritado coisa que já estava com ele saiu de seu quarto para ir se encontrar com seu pai. Chegando lá viu já seu meio-irmão sentado em uma das cadeiras a frente da mesa de seu pai.

_ Bem então vamos começa já que meus dois filhotes queridos estão aqui (Sesshoumaru levanta uma sobrancelha sabendo que não ia gostar da conversa pelo tom animador de seu pai) eu gostaria de lhes informar e lembra-los que esse final de semana eu e Izayho iremos fazer a nossa festa de aniversario de casamento aqui em casa e que teremos muitos convidados.

_ E vai ter muita comida boa. (diz Inuyasha passando a mão na barriga como estivesse com fome)

_ Quem olha assim acha que não somos uma das famílias mais poderosas de todo Japão e sim uns mortos de fome. (fala Sesshoumaru dando um olhar fatal em seu meio-irmão)

_ Já que meus queridos filhotes vão começar brigar vou continuar se me derem a licença (os dois mais jovens volta à atenção a seu pai) eu vou convidar só a família dessa vez vai ser uma comemoração pequena com alguns yokais e meios yokais.

_ Então o que temos a ver com isso? (pergunta Sesshoumaru com um ar de quem não esta gostando)

_ É que vão vir também à família Higurashi vocês bem sabem que considero eles como da família (os dois filhos balançam a cabeça em sinal de afirmativo) e também depois da festa a menina Kagome vira morar aqui por uns tempos.

_ O que? O senhor fico louco papai? Por quê? (pergunta o mais velho com um tom de voz frio)

_ Isso é muito bom eu vou assim poder ver elas todos os dias, a hora ainda que eu quiser. (diz Inuyasha pulando da cadeira onde estava sentado com um sorriso enorme no rosto pensando em mil maneiras de a fazer a quebrar o seu voto de sexo só depois do casamento)

_ Não, não estou louco Sesshoumaru (afirma Toga fechando o rosto) e sim isso é muito bom Inuyasha que ela virá passar uns dias aqui e Sesshoumaru respondendo a sua pergunta os avôs da menina terão que se ausentar por uns tempos para fazerem um tratamento e eu me ofereci para cuidar dela para ela não ter que ir para o Brasil e acabar perdendo um ano de ensino que por sinal é seu último.

_ Por mim tudo bem estou gostando dela mesmo e assim quem não sabe começo a namorar ela ou até casar quando ela termina as aulas. (comenta Inuyasha recebendo um olhar surpresso de seu irmão e seu pai em falar em casamento)

_ Hahaha você é um idiota mesmo Inuyasha ela é muito boa para si! (exclama Sesshoumaru)

_ Se ela não é para mim pode ser para você assim como as outras que você usa por o que no máximo 15 dias e depois larga fora como se fossem objetos. (diz Inuyasha apontando o dedo na cara de seu irmão mas ele só da um sorrisinho)

_ Vocês dois parem, você Sesshoumaru respeite a senhorita Kagome por favor ela é como uma filha para mim e você Inuyasha pense bem no que vai fazer pois você até onde eu sabia você estava com aquela garota que ligava para cá todos os dias as noites. Não quero que nenhum dos dois machuquem a menina estamos entendido? (dizendo isso Toga Inu Taisho sai da sala)

Os dois irmãos ficaram se olhando por um tempo até que Sesshoumaru sai da sala dando um sorriso de canto para Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru sempre acho Kagome uma menina alegre mais muito metida e feia quando criança até uma vez que a viu com já 15 anos como uma bela mulher. Ela já mostrava que era muito inteligente do que ele pensava e ela já fazia um estágio de três vezes por semana numa das empresas de seu pai para um dia assumir a parte do falecido Higurashi. Ele sempre se informou sobre seu respeito pois comandava as empresas Taisho Higurashi sabia que assim que tivesse idade ela iria assumir os negócios como uma bela empresaria pensando melhor ele não via a hora do dia da festa chegar.

**Oo**

**oO**

**Oo**

* * *

**_Olá gente sei que falei que estaria postando ontem mais acabei deixando para hoje._**

**_Peço desculpas e então o que estão achando da história?_**

**_Está melhor ou pior._**

**_Até sábado com mais um capítulo._**

**_Bjus_**


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de eu posta o capítulo eu queria os desejar _**FELIZ NATAL**_ e **_FELIZ ANO NOVO_** sei que estou meia atrasada mais desejar muitas felicidades, amor, amizade e principalmente dinheiro nunca é demais não é. Que este Natal e Ano Novo sejam mais do que confraternizações porque todos os momentos, em especial este novo ano, deverão ser iluminados, abençoados e que os 365 dias, sejam vividos na sua totalidade. Já que Natal significa: renascer. Paz, conquista, compreensão, reflexão, prosperidade. Que neste ano novo sejamos capazes de diferenciar as coisas boas das ruins, para que possamos sempre juntos caminhar às novas mudanças, estando sempre disposto para aprender algo novo, de novo! Então gente não sei se te guardo num banco, porque vocês valem muito; na geladeira, porque és um doce, ou em uma ilha, porque és um tesouro... enfim, só queria te desejar tudo de bom para o ano novo!

Agora vamos para de lenga lenga e vamos para aquilo que nos interessa.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 - A viagem**_

Kagome depois de chegar da casa da Sango foi para cozinha para poder tomar um pouco de água e poder encontrar seus avôs para dar um beijo neles onde estariam tomando uma xícara de chá, mas quando estava na porta da cozinha algo lhe chamou sua atenção. Eram várias malas ao lado da porta que ia dava para os fundos.

_ Boa tarde vovô, vovó. (fala dando um beijo na neles)

_ Olá Kagome. (falam juntos)

_ O que são aquelas malas ao lado da porta? Estamos viajando? (pergunta apontando para porta)

_ Isso querida era algo que queríamos poder conversar com você antes mais nós tínhamos esperança que não iria precisar, mas não vai ter jeito então minha neta você pode se sentar para podermos conversar. (fala sua avó)

_ Essa noite vovó ... hum é que eu ia sair com as meninas agora não dá de ser outra hora? (pergunta fazendo careta)

_ Não minha neta é que amanhã de manhã eu e seu avô iremos viajar para podermos fazer uns exames.

_ E assim nós queríamos jantar com nossa maravilhosa neta. (fala seu avô pegando sua mão)

_ Exames? Eles não podem ser feitos aqui? Vocês estão bens?

_ Calma minha neta, respira, inspira e fala devagar e não eles não podem ser feitos aqui e sim nós estamos bem são só alguns exames para termos certeza que estamos bem. (explica sua vó)

_ Então quando é que nós vamos?

_ Só ira eu e sua avó nessa viagem pois você não pode ficar perdendo aula e principalmente agora no final do ano.

_ Então eu vou ficar aqui sozinha ou eu vou ficar na casa da Sango o que eu particularmente prefiro.

_ Você não vai ficar sozinha e nem vai para Sango dessa vez. (fala se avô)

_ Então aonde eu vou ficar?

_ Você ira ficar na casa de Inu Taisho querida. Junto de Inuyasha então se comporte viu minha neta pois nós não queremos chegar e ter nenhuma surpresa.

_ Há vovó a senhora falando assim parece como se eu vou acabar grávida ou como eu fosse fugir com ele.

_ Eu espero que você não faça nenhum dos dois Kagome eu ainda não estou pronto para ser bisavô. (comenta seu avô rindo)

_ Então minha querida será que seria possível você ficar hoje com nós para podermos ir viajar com menas saudades amanha de manha? (pede sua avó)

_ Claro vovó e eu ainda vou fazer o jantar para que vocês não se esquecem da minha comida.

Com muita conversa e animação à noite passou fazendo Kagome esquecer de avisar suas amigas e Inuyasha que não iria para o bar Prevê como tinha combinado com eles. O que os deixou muito preocupados por ela nunca foi de esquecer as coisas e ainda mais quando o assunto era seus amigos e claro seu namorado que tanto almejava, por mais que ninguém pudesse saber deles ela não deixaria de ligar avisando.

Kagome só foi lembrar deles quando estava se arrumando para ir dormir e viu a roupa que havia escolhido mais cedo na casa de Sango em cima da cama. Na mesma hora ela foi ver seu celular e lá tinha vinte e cinco chamadas perdidas sendo elas de Sango, Inuyasha, Rin, Kouga e ainda tinha uma de numero restrito. Se sentindo culpada de esquecer e com certeza os deixar preocupadas já que não era de nunca avisar quando resolvia mudar alguma coisa resolveu ligar para Sango já que o maior numero de ligações era dela.

_ Oi Sango.

_ OI NADA, O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ QUE NÃO APARECEU NEM LIGO? VOCÊ ESTÁ MACHUCADA? SEUS AVÔS ESTÃO BEM? VOCÊ TÁ EM CASA? TÁ SOZINHA? TÁ COM ALGUÉM? (fala Sango berrando no celular)

_ Não aconteceu nada, pode se acalmar é que meus avós iram viajar amanhã cedo e queriam ficar um pouco comigo sendo assim como resultado acabei esquecendo de ligar para você para deixar ficar sabendo que eu não iria mais hoje a noite.

_ E você vai fica sozinha aí? Ou vem para cá? (fala com preocupação sabendo que sua amiga não gosta de quando seus avos tem que viajar)

_ Não essa semana eu ficarei com a empregada que é como da família e a partir de sexta feira ficarei morando lá na casa do Inu. (diz Kagome sentando-se na cama)

_ Mais por quanto tempo eles iram ficar fora?

_ Eu não sei, por isso que irei ficar lá na casa do Inuyasha por esse tempo que estiverem fora já que o senhor Taisho cuidada de mim como uma filha e também foi ele que está pagando os médicos para os meus avos e que disse que eles poderiam ir tranquilos que eu iria ficar com ele.

_ Hum vai fica na casa do namoradinho é?

_ Não fala besteira Sango, nós até podemos estar juntos mas tenho que respeitar Inu Taisho e ninguém sabe que eu e o Inuyasha estamos juntos.

_ Sabe sim.

_ Como assim sabe sim? Você não disse nada não é Sango? (pergunta irritada)

_ Ei pode se a calmar que não foi eu que falei e sim ele mesmo na hora que ele deu um fora na Kykio na frente de todo mundo e disse que vocês estão namorando e que aquele que tentasse se meter no namoro de vocês ele iria fazer sofrer.

_ Nossa por essa eu não esperava achei que ele não falaria para ninguém por enquanto. Mas Sango amanhã você me conta como foi, porque estou com muito sono e ainda tem aula amanhã cedo.

_ Ok então tchau e boa noite.

Assim elas desligaram e foram dormir. No outro dia Kagome acorda cedo para dar tchau para seus avôs, logo após a partida deles ela foi para seu quarto pensar no que tinha acontecido com Inuyasha para contar para todos que ele e ela estavam juntos, também começou a imaginar como seria esses dias que passaria na casa dele e de Sesshoumaru. Kagome sempre achou o irmão mais velho de seu namorado muito bonito, mas também foi arrogante, frio, calculista, idiota, manipulador, entre outros adjetivos não muito bom.

Só que algo sempre a incomodava sempre que pensará no irmão mais velho do seu namorado seu estômago iria revirar como se estivesse cheio de bichinhos, imaginava que seu estômago agia assim por não gostar nada de Sesshoumaru.


End file.
